


Sex Drugs & Rock n' Roll

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: 70s, AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Fatal Attraction, First Meetings, Fishnets, Groping, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 1974 Adam Warrington is one of the most powerful and dangerous drug dealers in London.One night he meets a prostitute by the name of Dominic who shows him how to love.Together they rule the streets and run from the police.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Sex Drugs & Rock n' Roll

It was almost midnight and Adam was siting in his car at the edge of a dimly lit street corner he looked out into darkness wating for a client.

Adam rolled down his window and lit up a blunt taking a hit and blowing out the smoke while he was preoccupied a man wearing hot pants and fishnets approached his car.

"Hey cutie I am here for the good stuff," the man spoke in a heavy northern english accent.

Adam quickly snaped out of his daze and faced the man infront of him.

"Ok how much you got,"Adam questioned.

"I aint got no money but I will do anything you want,"the man replied.

Adam realy was not intrested but he couldnt just let somone have his precious cargo without paying so he agreed.

"Allright hop in," Adam said with a smirk as the man slid into to the passenger seat of his car.

"By the way my name is Dominic but you can just call me tonight,"he flirted.

Adam smiled awkwardly he couldn't believe that he had just let a prostitute into his brand new car.

"Whats your name darling,"Dominic asked.

"Adam,"he responded.

"So Adam whactha into,"Dominic hummed as he slowly traced his finger up and down on Adam's chest unbuttoning his shirt.

Adam found him extremely attractive but was not into sex so he roughly kissed the other on the lips in hopes that the kiss would be enough to satisfy him.

Dom quickly pulled away "I am sorry but I cant kiss you,"he cautioned.

 _"Well that didnt work I will have to find some other way to get him out of my hair,"_ Adam thought to himself.

"Here go ahead and take the drugs,"Adam spoke as he drew back from the kiss.

"Aww your no fun I wanted more,"Dominic pouted reaching his hand down to squeeze Adam's crocth. 

"I am sorry I just have never loved anyone intimately before," Adam apologized pulling away from the others touch. 

Adam expected Dominic to hate him but surprisingly he was very understanding.

"Even though we just met I realy like you I know it sounds strange coming from a person like me but I would like to see you again,"Dom said.

Adam smiled in return.

"Here I will make you a deal In exchange for the drugs why dont you help me with my business it gets lonely out here on theses streets,"Adam replied.

"Deal,"Dominic exclaimed firmly shaking Adam's hand.

Unbeknownst to them this chance encounter would soon become a much deeper and passionate relationship.

And as long as this dangerous duo was out, the streets of London would never be the same again.....


End file.
